


Zero Names, One Night

by FlargahBlargh



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Drinking, Gay, Gravity Falls - Freeform, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 20:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5063719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlargahBlargh/pseuds/FlargahBlargh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are at the bar, Stan walks in, sex ensues. Just read it and get the story, it's smut people!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zero Names, One Night

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first male reader insert and my first male/male story, so I apologize ahead of time if it's...not good. XD

The Mystery Shack, a place I spent too much of my time in for one stupid reason: Because I had a major crush on the old dude runnin’ the place. Stan Pines, or Mr. Mystery, as his shop name went, was a 70 somethin’ year old guy with looks to kill…a real Silver Fox if I had ever seen one. He always (almost) wore that swanky tux with the little red ribbon and his stupid fez with the golden Pacman fish on it. His chin was strong and so was his shoulders and he had enough body hair for two people…but I didn’t mind one bit. If anything, it just made him even manlier…and it made me want him even more.  
But, being a guy myself, I figured the old man wasn’t interested anyway. Most older people found a gay person to be…well, not a good thing, I suppose is the nicest way to say it, but I couldn’t help myself! He was just so freakin’ handsome and funny and the way he was able to charm his way into every conversation and leave with just about everything you own was…well, admirable; wrong, but admirable.  
But long story short, there was no way he would be interested in a guy like me, let alone a guy…but I found out I was wrong; oh so very, wonderfully wrong…  
One night I went down to the bar Skull Fracture for a drink to cool my nerves. It had been a frustrating day for me and I didn’t usually go drinking to relieve stress, but it was a particularly stressful day. I sat at the bar and got rum with coke, sipping at it and surveying the room. It wasn’t too crowded, just for the regulars that usually came in here (as regular as I knew them, anyway) but one person caught my eye and made me choke on my drink.  
Stan Pines was in the bar, headed straight for me.  
I coughed and banged on the front of my chest, trying to clear my throat as Stan sat right next to me; getting a beer and popping open the top on the counter, taking a long swig from it before glancing over at me. I quickly averted my eyes, feeling my face heat up. God, this man made me hot under the collar just by looking at me! Then, my worst fear (or wildest dream) had been realized when Stan spoke up. “Oh hey, you’re that guy who keeps coming to the Mystery Shack an’ starin’ at me!” Stan said pointing a finger at me from the hand he was holding his beer in. I felt a shudder run over my body, my face heating up even more (if that were possible). I took a large swallow of my drink and set it back down on the counter, quickly regaining my posture and smiling up at Stan.

Man, I never realized how much taller he was than me.

“Oh heeeyyyy….M-Mr. Mystery…(crap, I did NOT mean to call him that) what brings you here tonight?” I asked, trying to start a normal conversation and pull away from his statement from earlier. He smiled (GOD THAT SMILE) and waved his drink around. “Just gettin’ some relaxin’ done before I head back home. How about you, kid?” He asked, taking another swig of his drink. I smiled back at him and sighed. “I uh, had a rough day so I came to calm my nerves…maybe get into a fight so I have an’ excuse to punch something or pick up a hot date.” I half-joked. Stan cocked an eyebrow at me and chuckled. “Oh yeah, I don’t see any babes in here. You’re either lookin’ for a man, or you’re in the wrong bar, kid.” He said, finishing off his beer and getting another one from the bartender. I blushed and looked away from him. Stan must have caught my look because his smile lit up. “Oh, you ARE lookin’ for a guy.” He said, setting his beer on the counter. I rubbed my shoulder nervously. He must think I’m a stupid fag or somethin’ now…  
“Well, I can’t say many guys are really into other guys here in Gravity Falls but…” I heard him trail off. Great, now here came the rain of judgment or the awkward silence.  
“…If you’re not squeamish about bein’ with an’ older guy, I think I know someone who’s…interested…” He finished. I quickly felt a shiver run down my spine (a good shiver) as I felt a large hand gently pat down on my thigh. I looked up at Stan, who was smirking at me with half-lidded eyes. I felt my heart race in my chest as I licked my dry lips. Was he suggesting..? Well, I might as well play along. It never hurt to hope for the best. I in turn arched my eyebrow and leaned on the counter, sure to arch my back and give a seductive smile. “Really? I wouldn’t say I’m against it. Who is this…interested party member? I’d sure like to meet him.” I seductively spoke. Stan’s smile grew larger and I felt him give my thigh a light squeeze. “Hm, well, I know where the guy lives, if yer up for a little ride.” He said, sliding his hand up and down my thigh, just to the seam of my pants, his fingers fluttering just at the seam to give enough pressure to make me exhale a shuddered and aroused breath. I could already feel myself getting excited, my cock pressing against the strain of my jeans. “Definitely.” I said hoarsely, swallowing the lump in my throat.

The whole ride to Stan’s house felt longer than I wanted it to. My jeans had steadily become more uncomfortable as the hand Stan wasn’t using to steer had rested around my shoulders and had even started to play with my hair and rub on my jaw. I had tried to start a bit of teasing myself by rubbing Stan’s leg with my hand but he had shifted away from my touch. “Easy, kid. Don’t want me to run us off the road, do ya?” He chuckled, glancing over at me. I giggled and flashed him a smile as we pulled up to his driveway, both of us quickly hopping out of the car and him guiding me up the steps and into his house.  
How we ended up in his room so quickly was a mystery to me, but I didn’t honestly care as Stan had slammed me into the door, grabbing my hips roughly and shoving his mouth on mine, a loud moan of surprise escaping my lips. He didn’t waste any time as his tongue slid past my lips and into my mouth, raking across my teeth, causing me to salivate with desire. I quickly worked his jacket off and started fumbling with the buttons on his shirt as he ran his hands all over my body, once or twice rubbing my crotch and making me jolt. I finally worked off his jacket and shirt to his undershirt which made me groan in frustration. Stan pulled his mouth off of mine and cocked an eyebrow at me. We were both a panting, slobbery mess. “What?” He breathed. I smiled and tugged at his undershirt. “Too many layers.” I stated simply before working at his belt. Stan chuckled and bent to my neck, licking and sucking, and even grazing his teeth over my collarbone. I gasped when he bit down and sucked hard. I moaned and shivered with delight. “Damn yer sensitive.” He growled into the crook of my neck, his hands working on my own belt as I pulled his pants down around his ankles. I rubbed him through his boxers, a surprised shudder running through Stan as he pulled me off the wall, kicking off his shoes and his pants and pulling me over to his bed.  
It wasn’t very large, but I didn’t mind at all. He sat down first, then pulled me on his lap, grinding his hips against me. I arched my back, crying out as he yanked my pants down, then grabbed the edge of my shirt and pulled it over my head and tossed it to the floor with the rest of the discarded clothing. I felt him pull of his undershirt and toss it somewhere, and then his large hands rested on my hips and slowly slid upward, roughly tweaking my nipples between his fingers. I mewled loudly and ground my bottom against him hard, a loud groan coming from him as he continued to tug and twist my nipples. I rubbed my hands over his legs, reaching the rim of his boxers and tugging at them. He grabbed each of my wrists in his large hands and pulled them away, quickly grabbing my shoulders and pushing me down on the bed on my back, smiling hungrily at me. “Oh no, not yet.” He growled, licking his lips. “I get to have you first.” He muttered, grabbing my own underwear and pulling it off of me, leaving me completely naked underneath him.  
Stan eyed my cock hungrily before running his hand over the tip, making me bite my hand to stifle a cry of pleasure. Stan grabbed my hand away from my mouth and pushed it onto the bed. “Am I gonna have to tie yer hands down to keep you from getting’ grabby or quiet?” He threatened, smiling at me dangerously. I swallowed hard, the thought sending a jolt of excitement to my cock, which twitched desperately. I quickly shook my head. “N-no sir, Mr. Mystery…” I whispered, staring into his brown eyes. He chuckled and applied more pressure on my tip, making me arch my back and cry out in surprise. “Heh, good. Cause I wanna hear you scream, kid.” He whispered into my ear as he pumped my cock in his large hand. It slightly hurt because there wasn’t much lubrication, but it was still sending delicious shocks through my body. I combed my fingers through his hair and slightly pulled when he stopped rubbing me, making him hiss through his teeth. At first I thought I hurt him, but then I noticed his eyes roll to the back of his head when I did, his mouth hanging open slightly and a soft groan escape his lips. So, he liked hair pulling, did he? I mentally patted myself on the back for making the old man squirm, even if for a second as Stan began kissing my neck again, slowly kissing downward to my chest where he took a nipple into his mouth, rolling his tongue around it. I cried out, gripping his hair again and grinding myself against him. God, I loved his teasing but I was really starting to wish he would get to the part where he fucked me senseless.  
Stan grabbed my hips and then began to kiss even lower to my belly button, to my inner thigh, then the head of my cock. I gasped at the warmth of his lips and breath. His tongue rolled over the tip in a circular motion, then raked up and down my shaft. I quivered, attempting to buck my hips upward, but Stan’s hands held onto my hips tightly, keeping me firmly planted on the bed. He raked his tongue upward once more, then took the entirety into his mouth. I gasped and groaned, throwing my head back onto the pillow. I was already sweating up a storm. Stan moaned as he went back down on my cock, the vibrations sending pleasurable jolts throughout my body. If he kept this up, I was gonna bust a nut before we even got to the fun part!  
He pulled off with a wet pop, then stared down at me, a big, doofy grin on his face. “Man…I don’t think I’ve ever been able tah get a guy this riled up before…” He said, licking his lips. I groaned and ground myself against him. “What do you want, a freakin’ trophy? Come on, Mr. Mystery get to the good stuff…” I whined. He laughed and reached to his nightstand, grabbing the bottle of lube off of it and popping it open and squirting it into his hand. Man, he must not get a lot of visitors, just leaving his lube out in the open like that… “What? You sayin’ all that foreplay wasn’t any good?” He growled, taking one of his wet fingers and circling my entrance with it. I shivered and laughed. “Of course not. I just want-AH!” I cried out in surprise when one of his large fingers went into my hole, sliding out and then going back in, the slick of the lube sounding through the room. I grabbed the bedsheets in my hands and pulled on them, gritting my teeth at the sudden intrusion. He wasn’t even trying to be gentle…not that I minded. Soon I felt a second finger go in. I moaned, feeling saliva drip from the side of my mouth. “Damn kid…keep that noise up and yer gonna make me blow my load before we can get to the good stuff…” He teased, sliding his fingers out of me. I exhaled and glanced up at him coating his own member in lube before setting the bottle back on the nightstand, then grabbing my hips and positioning himself. His wet fingers were cold…  
Stan went a little slower this time, pushing in slowly. I arched my back, pressing my bottom down on him, trying to get him to go faster. The slow pace he was going was driving me insane, and he knew it! That dumb smirk was proof of that. He sheathed himself inside me entirely and began panting, like he was holding his breath the whole time. “Jesus kid…yer…ah…tight…” He breathed, leaning down and planting a kiss on my eyebrow. “Or…y-you’re just big…” I panted, shifting to get more comfortable. “Now yer just tryin’ to flatter me.” He chuckled. I snickered along with him, then let out a startled gasp when he pulled out and rammed himself back in.  
He started slow…aggravatingly slow. I groaned and pressed myself down on him, wrapping my arms around his neck. “Mmmm…M-Mr. Mystery…ah…g-go faster…please…Oh God…” I moaned, lifting my legs higher. He pressed his face against my neck, licking and kissing. “You got it, babe.” He growled, snapping his hips forward, going even faster. I cried out, raking my nails down his back. He arched his back, groaning loudly and going even faster than before. It didn’t take very long before I could feel myself getting ready to come. “Ahn…I-I’m…” I whimpered into Stan’s ear. He was grunting and panting with every thrust, sweat dripping from both of our bodies. “Y-Yeah, me too, kid.” He wheezed. With one hand he grabbed the back of my knee and lifted my leg higher, hitting even deeper inside me, and with the other he began pumping my cock. I cried out loudly and arched my back as I saw colors, then white as I came. I could feel my load coating my stomach, and I was sure a bit was probably on Stan also. Not but a few seconds later Stan yelled a stream of curses as he came inside me, leaning down and biting my collar bone, shaking. I held him close and tight as he finished shivering and pulled out of me quickly, a grunt of discomfort coming from him.  
“Fffffuuuuuck…” He moaned, rolling over onto his side. A series of pops and cracks coming from his body as he stretched. I attempted to sit up, but quickly fell back against the pillow, groaning. I was definitely going to be feeling that tomorrow. Stan grabbed me and pulled me close, humming approvingly as he nuzzled his face into my hair. I smiled to myself and sighed. “Thanks for introducing me, Mr. Mystery.” I teased, rubbing circles on the arm laid lazily over my hip. “Heh, no problem, kid. And if yer ever up for another session, just let me know…uh……huh.” He stopped short, making me glance at him behind me, raising one of my eyebrows in question.

“Heh, not sure if it’s a bit late or not, but uh…what’s yer name, kid?”


End file.
